1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device having heat dissipating function, and more particularly, to a flow guiding mechanism with flow channel adjusting function and a related heat dissipating module and an electronic device having the flow guiding mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Operational efficiency and function of an electronic product are increased with the advanced technology, and the electronic product usually has a plurality of expansion cards to conform to application demand. Heat generated by the computer device is accordingly increased since an amount of the expansion card increases and operational efficiency of the expansion card is enhanced. The computer device includes a fan unit disposed inside the casing to generate flow to cool the expansion card, so as to dissipate the heat generated by the computer device and to prevent the computer device from crash. The conventional expansion card includes a full-height expansion card and a half-height expansion card according to its dimension. A height of the half-height expansion card is lower than a height of the full-height expansion card. When the full-height expansion card and the half-height expansion card are arranged on the circuit board in parallel, a gap is formed by height difference, which exists between an upper edge of the half-height expansion card and a lateral side of the full-height expansion card, the flow from the fan unit mostly passes through the gap, and temperature of the half-height expansion card cannot be effectively decreased.
There are several conventional solutions applied to overcome overheat of the half-height expansion card. One of the conventional solutions increases rotation speed of the fan unit to compensate loss of the heat dissipating efficiency because due to flow bypass; however, the foresaid solution has drawbacks of energy waste and expensive cost, and the flow results in turbulence inside the gap to decrease heat dissipating efficiency. Besides, the flow of the fan unit can be applied to flow over a plurality of expansion cards for cooling, the flow still flows over empty space without the expansion card and cannot be applied to other heat generating components.